


Dirty Little Secret

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Reader has known Dean for awhile. But her father The king of Hell doesn't like it very much. So, Crowley tells reader to leave The Winchester's alone. Dean wants reader too. But knows it is a huge risk. Will the Reader and Dean risk it all or not? Will Crowley have Lucifer claim the reader as his?<br/>Prompt given to me by Ashley_Winchester_77</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

So maybe traveling under the cover of darkness was a dumb idea. But Dean Winchester held a special place in your heart and sneaking out to meet him was completely worth it.  
It had been about a year now since you had met him at a sleazy old bar and your relationship was going great. Though, there was one problem that had always kept the two of you from being together like a normal couple: your father was the King of Hell and you were part demon.   
After breaking the news to Dean you were sure he was going to leave you, but instead your relationship only grew stronger as time passed.   
Sneaking around had a fun aspect to it but keeping secrets from the King of Hell wasn't that easy.   
Tonight Dean gave you the address to some run-down motel with the caption that Sam was out getting drunk and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. Perfect.   
The air was cool with a bit of humidity, making you shiver as you walked through the darkened parking lot to a door marked with the numbers 423.   
You knock on the door, stepping back to wait for it to be opened.   
The door handle turned with a creak as Dean materialized on the other side.  
"Hey." You say, sticking your thumbs in the loopholes of your jeans.   
Dean smiled and reached a hand out to pull you inside, bringing you into his arms as he closed the door behind you.   
“6 Weeks is too long.” Dean says as he breathes into your hair.   
“I know, but we’re together now, that’s what matters.” You say, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.   
“Exactly.” He kisses you on the mouth and pushes you back towards the wall, pinning you with his hips.   
You grunt against his embrace but melt into his touch and kiss him back, running your hands over his arms.  
You run your hands over his shoulders and help him shrug his jacket off as he continues kissing you.   
“Dean.” you mumble against his mouth.   
“Yeah.” You kisses you again.  
“Dean we have a problem.” You kiss him fiercely, but then push him away, startling him.   
“What?” He complains, regaining his stance.   
“If Crowley finds out about us he won’t want me to see you anymore.”  
A look of anger passed over Dean’s features before he responded, “You know I won’t let anything happen to you.”   
You look down, unable to meet Dean’s gaze.  
“I know you say that but my dad is the KING OF HELL.” You raise your voice, frustration gaining in your gut. “He can do whatever the hell he wants! There’s no way out of this.”   
Dean pauses, not sure how to respond, waiting for you to take a breath or two before taking a closer step towards you.   
“We can handle this. It’s going to be okay.” He runs his fingers through your hair and brushes it back over your shoulder.   
You glare at him.   
“Look. This is the first time we’ve seen each other in over a month. Can’t we just enjoy this and deal with the problem afterwards?” Dean matches your gaze.   
A ghost of a smile passes over your features.. Maybe a little bit of fun wouldn’t hurt. You step forward, brushing your lips on Dean’s before grabbing his collar and pulling him around to pin him against the wall.   
“Well in that case, let’s have some fun.” 

It felt good to finally spend time with Dean again. No matter how long the two of you were a part, whenever you saw each other again it was like no time had passed. You always remembered the way you two fit together, the feeling of his mouth on yours, the way his touch left trails of fire upon your skin, the taste of his skin on your lips.  
The sheets were cool on your bare skin as you pressed close to Dean.   
“That was perfect.” You kiss him softly.  
“I missed you.” He says, stroking your shoulder with his fingers.   
“I missed you too.” You brush his mussed hair from his forehead.   
You rest your head in the crook of his neck as you both relax.   
A sudden noise outside the room startled you and your eyes flickered black in the heat of the moment.   
“What the hell was that?” You demand, sitting up and wrapping the sheets around you.  
“Probably just some idiots outside.” Dean pulls you close and places a kiss on your bare shoulder.   
Your eyes flicker back to their normal color and you relax against Dean, slipping back under the sheets.  
“Just paranoid, I guess.”   
Dean was warm as you settled back against him and he wrapped his arms around you.   
“I should probably get back soon.” You mumble, turning to face Dean in the loose grip of his arms.   
“Or you can stay here.” He says, smiling at you.   
“You know I can’t.” You smile back and press a lingering kiss to his mouth before pulling away.  
You slip from the bed and bend down to grab your clothes, slipping your underwear and bra back on and pulling your jeans on and your shirt back over your head.   
“You know, it’s much more fun watching you get undressed.” Dean drawls, smirking at you.   
“You know it.” You retort, pulling the hem of your shirt over your stomach.   
The shrill ringing of your cell phone sliced through the silence in the motel room.   
“Hello?” You slide the phone open and answer.   
“Home. Now.” Crowley’s british accent carried over the line and set an anger deep in your bones.   
You hung up the phone and sent a frustrated look towards Dean.   
“Go on. It’s going to be okay.” He says, sending you a hopeful look.   
You grab your bag of things and lean over the bed, kissing Dean full on the mouth before heading out the door and vanishing to meet Crowley in the pit.


	2. The Pit

“Where the hell have you been?!” Crowley’s gruff voice echoes around you as you approach him.   
“Just out. It gets pretty boring here.” You say, staring straight at him.   
“Nope. Don’t buy it. You were with that Winchester, weren’t you?” He eyes you, sending you an accusing look.   
“Why would I be with the Winchesters?”   
“Don’t LIE TO ME. I’ve been watching you and I know you’ve been with Dean Winchester. You’ve got some explaining to do.” His mouth pulls up into a small grin as he steps from his throne and approaches you, placing his hand on your arm. “Those boys are bad news. Stay away from them.”   
He tightens his grip on your arm as you try to evade his hold on you.  
"I was helping them. Plus they trust me. Shouldn’t that be an asset for you?” You stare back at Crowley, hoping he would buy the lie that you were still on his side.  
He ignored your comment and continued, "We have a special guest. I expect you to be back here in one hour. Wear something nice." 

Dean’s POV  
Every time she left, everything was so quiet. Sure Sam was good company but I really missed her. The first time we met at that bar I figured she would just be another meaningless one night stand, but there was something special between us that I couldn’t ignore. Plus, she was part demon and those black eyes held a mystery that ignited a fire in my heart each time she was in my arms. I blinked away the memories and hopped out of bed, heading to shower and get dressed before Sam got back. I knew she was worried about Crowley finding out about us, but I was sure we would be okay.Once I finished in the shower, I walked out into the room to find Sam staggering through the door.   
“Hey Sammy. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Your POV  
An hour later and you were dressed in one of your more revealing dresses and heels. You waited with Crowley in the throne room, ready to welcome whoever this “special guest” was.   
“Ah, here he comes.” Crowley’s drawling voice echoed on the surrounding stone walls.   
Your eyes scanned the room until they fell on one man with a gleam in his eyes that screamed evil.   
“Lucifer.” The name was like poison as it rolled off your tongue.   
“Hey sweetie. Long time no see.” His mouth curled into an all-knowing smile and your blood began boiling in your veins at the sight of him.  
“What is he doing here?!” You demand, turning to face Crowley.   
“He is going to help me with something. Play nice.” He turns back to face Lucifer, who had stopped just before the throne.   
“Make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a bit.” Crowley vanishes, leaving just you and Lucifer in the room.   
You turn to walk back to your room when you feel a smooth hand grip your arm. You turn slowly, meeting the softened gaze of Lucifer himself.   
“What do you want?” You spit.   
“Just to talk. I know you hate me, but we can work stuff out.”  
For a second he actually sounded genuine.   
“You are nothing but a liar and I want nothing to do with you.”   
You wrench free of his grip and walk down the hall to your room, hoping to avoid any contact with the man who threatened to kill you just a year ago.  
On the way down to your room, Crowley intercepted your determined gait.   
“Slow down honey. Gotta talk to you.”  
You stop mid-stride and level his gaze with yours.   
“Im serious about you being with that Winchester scum. I catch you with them again and I’ll let Lucifer have you.”   
He disappears without another word, leaving you in a fit of rage and confusion and fear as to what would truly happen if Lucifer got a hold of you.


	3. Stars

Three weeks past without you being able to seen Dean again. He was stuck on a complicated hunt and Crowley was keeping all eyes on you, definitely not letting you out of his sight. One more lecture from him about being with Dean and you might actually explode.   
The shrill ringing of your cell phone broke the silence in the room and startled you from your brooding mood.   
“Hello?” You slide your phone open.   
“Hey Babe. We’re back from the hunt. Can you get out?” Dean’s voice soothed you instantly.   
“I don’t know. Crowley said if he finds out he’ll let Lucifer have me. I don’t even know… what that means.. and… I just… I need to see you.”   
“Okay. Well we’re at the bunker. I’ll send you the address where I’ll meet you if you can get out.”   
You sigh and keep the phone pressed to your ear, taking small breaths and trying to figure out how to sneak out without any of Crowley’s maggot demons seeing you as they prowled the halls.   
“I’ll try. Give me one hour.” 

The cool air blew across your skin and the air smelled of trees and grass and nighttime. Chirping animals surrounded you as you made your way to the sleek black car that was parked in the middle of the empty field outside the tiny city of Lebanon, Kansas where Sam and Dean stayed at the bunker.   
“Hey stranger.” Dean smiles as you approach and you jump into his arms, wrapping your thighs around his waist and placing a heavy kiss on his mouth.   
He laughs against you as he kisses you back and sets you down on the hood of the car.   
You pull back from him and steady yourself in your seat.   
“Crowley’s doing something with Lucifer.” You say as Dean sits beside you. You lean back against the windshield and take in the sight of the stars above you.   
“Did he say what it is?” Dean asks, leaning back and bringing you close into the curve of his body.  
“No. And he definitely doesn’t want me with you.” You face Dean, relaxing under his touch.   
“Well he doesn’t have to know.” Dean whispers and kisses you, brushing his lips on yours and tracing small patterns on your cheek with his fingers.   
You breathe him in and press closer to him, leaning over to straddle his hips and deepen his kiss.   
He sits up with you on his lap and kisses you fiercely, making you shudder under his touch, but making you want him even more.   
These last few weeks were tough without him and now it was time to make up for the time you had lost.   
His breath was hot against your skin and he tasted of beer and cinnamon. Your kisses were rushed and heavy, like you couldn’t get enough of each other, much more intense than the slow passionate kisses you usually share.   
You shrugged off your leather jacket and helped Dean shrug off his, rushing to unbutton his shirt, only pausing your kisses to watch what you were doing.  
You pulled away to take a breath, running your hands over the soft skin of Dean’s chest. He smirked at you and wrapped you in his arms, picking you up and walking to the side of the car.   
He opened the door as you held on to him, pressing soft kisses to the tender spot of his neck.   
Dean laid you down in the back seat and crawled inside, settling on top of you as you got comfortable on the seat, pulling him down to kiss him again.   
Your lips met and it was like a spark of fire ignited in your blood. Your eyes flashed black and you pulled Dean closer, whispering promises as you kissed him. 

The early morning air was freezing as you woke up next to Dean in the backseat of the Impala. The morning rays of sunshine peeked through hazy clouds as you raised your head and looked out the car window. The sight of a familiar figure struck you to your core and quickly flattened your head back down against Dean’s chest.   
“Dean. Wake up.” You whisper urgently.   
He stirs, breathing softly before opening his bright green eyes slowly, and smiling as his gaze lands on you.   
“Hey sunshine.”   
“Shh… listen. There’s a demon outside. We’re screwed.”  
A look of fear momentarily passed over Dean’s features. “I’m not going to let Crowley come between us.”  
You relax slightly against Dean.  
“We could run away. Maybe I could get off the map. Stay under the radar. There has to be a way.”   
“We’ll find a way. Don’t worry.” Dean seemed more confident than you, but at least he was the one who held at least a little bit of hope.   
“Go on. Get home before Crowley finds you.” Dean leans up and kisses you, brushing his lips on yours like a promise.   
You smile as he pulls away and sneak a look out the window before vanishing back to the pit.


	4. Lucifer

You slink through the cool stone halls of Hell, trying to avoid eye contact with any demon of Crowley’s that could rat you out.   
“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!” The british voice cuts through your angst like a knife.   
“What?” You turn around, keeping your features stern as Crowley storms towards you.   
“I have it on good evidence that you were with Dean Winchester again.”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You stare him down.   
Crowley grabs your wrist with such force that your eyes flicker black in defense and you growl at him.   
“LET ME GO.”   
“No. You defied my orders. Now you’ll pay. No leaving. Lucifer will be your guard. Be nice.”  
Crowley’s tone was final, and fear began vibrating in your bones.   
You glare at him with all the anger you could muster, but he only chuckled at your meagre reaction.   
He vanishes, leaving behind only a pair of handcuffs engraved with a devil’s trap that kept you in place. No more vanishing.   
“Handcuffs. Fun.” The voice that struck fear in your heart materialized from behind you.   
“What do you want?” You snap.   
“I told you. Just to talk.” Lucifer places a hand on your arm.   
“I don’t want to talk to you.” You try pulling away from him but the handcuffs harbor your movements.   
His lips pull up into a vicious grin as he lets go of your arm.  
You walk away, not turning back, even though you hear the patter of his footsteps on the stone floor following you.   
You walk into your room, turning around to the sight of Lucifer entering behind you and closing the door.   
“What are you-?”  
You are cut off by Lucifer’s touch as he grabs your arm and slams you back against the wall.   
His breath was hot against your neck as he hesitated before kissing you forcefully.  
"GET OFF." You demand, trying to push him away, but he was too strong, and unfortunately you were still handcuffed.  
“You will be mine. Not that Winchester’s.” He growls and kisses you again, pinning you against the back wall with his body.   
A feeling of panic set into your heart as you realized there might really be no way out of this.   
Though a thought clicked. Maybe teasing Lucifer into thinking you were interested in him would be beneficial.   
You relaxed against him, kissing him back, even though his lips tasted like poison on yours. He grinned against you, and pulled away. He ran his finger over you throat possessively, tracing the outline of your collarbone. His touch stung, but you breathed softly, trying to stifle your fear. He flicked the strap of your shirt off your shoulder and gently kissed the bare skin, tracing kisses to the base of your throat.   
“Why don’t you remove these handcuffs, and maybe we can have more fun?” You ask, your voice soft in his ear.   
He chuckles and pulls a set of keys from his pocket, bringing it around to unlock the cuffs.   
The handcuffs fell from your wrist and Lucifer grabbed you, throwing you to the bed and crawling on top of you.   
You breath deeply and muster all of your strength to push Lucifer from you, pressing your hand to his chest and shoving from the bed.   
You jump from the bed while Lucifer is caught off guard and run from the room, wrenching open the door. You run down the hallway, preparing to vanish to that field just outside the bunker, wanting to get back to Dean, but something prevented you. You spun around, looking for the source, when Lucifer appeared behind you.   
Your eyes flickered black in defense, and you turned away, running down the hallway but still unable to vanish.   
You ran fast, turning down a deserted hallway and locking yourself in a closet filled with some old knives and swords.   
You slumped in the corner, breathing heavy but trying to calm down, hoping Lucifer would let you go for now.  
You slipped your phone from your pocket, hands shaking as you slid open the lock screen and selected Dean’s name from your contact list.   
The line rung several times before the sound of Dean’s deep voice echoed from his voicemail.   
You waited for the line to beep before voicing your fear to him.   
“Dean. It’s me. Lucifer is here.. he tried to.. ummm.. I can’t leave.. I need to get out of here… but I can’t. Call me back.” Your message was breathy and hurried but you have faith everything was going to be okay as long as you got back to Dean.   
You dropped your phone to the floor and lowered your head to your hands, waiting and hoping Lucifer would get bored and you could at least get back to Crowley.

Dean’s POV  
I walked back to the library with a plate of food in hand, really wishing I could be doing anything but research. It was like the pile of books on the table taunting me with the information I had yet to study.   
I placed the plate on the table and cracked open another book, scanning over yet another page of words that blurred in front of my eyes.   
The sound of a notification from my phone stirred me from my boredom and I slipped my phone from my pocket, grinning at the name imprinted on the home screen.   
I pressed the phone to my ear to listen to the voicemail, but my heart dropped when I heard the fear in her voice as she breathed into the phone.  
“Dean. It’s me. Lucifer is here.. he tried to.. ummm.. I can’t leave.. I need to get out of here… but I can’t. Call me back.”   
I couldn’t help but fear for her. If Lucifer was there and had a hold on her, that was another problem on our hands. But there was no way to get to her and no way for her to leave.   
The only thing I knew was that I had to get back to her. No matter what it took.


	5. The Plan

Your phone’s ringer cut through your fear and you answered it immediately.   
“Hello?” Your voice was still a harsh whisper as you crouched in the closet.   
“Honey. Oh I’m so glad you’re okay. What’s wrong?” Dean’s voice sent a sense of calm through your veins.   
“Lucifer did something… I can’t leave. We have to figure out how to keep me away from Crowley. As long as I’m a demon he’ll always know where I am. What are we supposed to do? We won’t ever be able to be together like this.” Your voice cracked as you finished your thought and Dean’s soft voice filled the silence of the line once you finished.   
“We are going to figure this out. Trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”   
Dean's voice carried concern through the line and you only wished he could hold you in his arms.   
"I'm gonna try to get out of here." You say, holding onto the phone like it was your only lifeline.   
"You can do it. Keep in touch." You could practically hear Dean’s smile on the other line and hung up before you couldn't gather the courage to leave the closet again.   
You slipped your phone into your pocket and gripped the cold metal knob of the door, turning it slowly and peeking out, meeting the scene of an empty dark hallway. You slipped out, slinking down the hall to the throne room to confront Crowley.   
"There you are you little slut." Lucifer's gruff voice cut through your concentration as he grabbed you and slammed you against the nearest wall, pinning you with his forearm against your throat.   
"Calm down you two." Crowleys voice startled even Lucifer as he strutted down to both of you.   
Lucifer backed away and you stood at attention, on guard for another attack.   
"What did you do to me?" You demand of Lucifer.   
"Just tethered you here. You can't leave." He smiled, pride obvious on his features.   
"Smart boy." Crowley responded, placing a hand on Lucifer's shoulder.   
“As long as you’ve got demon blood running through your veins, I’ll always know where you are.” Crowley flashes a side grin in your direction.   
You took in a sharp breath, an idea forming in your mind. You had to get back to Dean. That much you knew for now.   
“Come on Lucifer. I’ve got to show you something.” Crowley and Lucifer disappear down the hallway and you take the chance to call Dean again. 

“Babe?” His voice was concerned as he answered the phone.  
“I have an idea. You may not like it, but it might be our only choice.”   
Dean was silent on the other side of the line so you continued.   
“Crowley said that as long as I have demon blood in me he will always know where I am. Well what if you purify me? What if you use that ritual? Then he’ll never find me and we can stay together.” Your voice was rushed as you spilled all of the information to Dean over the phone.  
“What?! No. I am NOT putting you through that. No.” Dean’s tone sounded final.   
“This is my choice. As soon as I get out of here I want you to do this for me.” You finished, waiting for Dean’s answer but he was silent.  
"Dean. I don’t want to lose you. Not like this.”   
Your heart seemed to slow, waiting for his response  
“If this is what you want, then it’s worth a shot.”   
You hung up the phone and walked back to your room, heart thudding in anticipation to get back to Dean.


	6. Escape

Dean’s POV  
I began to worry about her. She was talking crazy! Yes, we wanted to be together without having to worry about Crowley, but I never wanted it to come to this.   
Even Sam couldn’t console me at a time like this. Just sleepless nights of worry and days of trying to keep as busy as possible consumed me as I waited to hear from her again. Hoping and praying that she would be okay. 

Your POV   
A few days had passed since you had last spoken with Dean and so far no plan of how to get out of the pit had come to mind. Sure, there were the gates, but the guards were instructed not to let you through unless personally taken by Crowley.   
You laid back on your bed, thoughts consuming your mind as you slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

The feeling of someone next to you woke you slowly.  
"Dean?" You mumble, stirring to wake up.  
"Guess again." The voice belonged to none other than lucifer.   
You shot up and came face to face with the eyes of the evil one who made your blood boil.   
"GET OUT." You demand.   
“I’m not here to hurt you. I came to help.” His tone seemed nearly genuine.   
“I don’t trust you.” You turned away from him, getting off the bed.   
“I am going to let you go. Here.” He materializes at your side and presses two fingers to your forehead.   
You felt your body being transported to another dimension until the world materialized around you and you realized where you were. Just outside the bunker.   
“Dean.” His name was like a whisper on your lips.   
The door to the bunker opened before you could react and Dean materialized as he opened the door.   
You sucked in a breath and practically ran to him, pulling him inside and closing the door behind you.  
He wrapped you in his arms, holding you close and speaking softly into your hair, “How did you get out?”   
You pulled away from him to look him in those bright green eyes.   
“I don’t know.. I… Lucifer.. He…”   
Dean cut you off. “Lucifer?!”   
“Yeah, he like zapped me here or something. But it doesn’t matter. At least I’m here.”   
“At least you’re here.”   
Dean moved his hands to your chest and pressed you back against the nearest wall. He bent down to kiss you, his mouth was rough on yours as he pinned you against the wall with his body.   
“Dean.”  
He didn’t respond to you, but kept kissing you, moving his hands to grip your hips and keep you in place.   
“Dean.” You moved your mouth against his but he wasn’t being gentle with you and it was hard to breathe.   
You took all your might to shove him from you and you pushed him away.   
You looked up to him and his mouth was pulled into a smirk, but what made your blood freeze in your veins was the fact that his eyes were jet black. 

“No.” Your voice was a hoarse whisper. “What? Dean?”   
“I’m not Dean.” His lips pulled into a vicious grin as he pulled a knife from his pocket.   
You backed away from him, slamming into the wall behind you, but he was too quick and he plunged the knife into your heart. 

You shot up, your heart beating wildly in your chest. You recognized where you were, your bedroom again, but what unnerved you the most was the sight of Lucifer at your bedside.   
“Have a nice dream?” His grizzly voice sent shivers down your spine.   
“LET ME GO.” You spit.   
“Nah. It’s just too much fun messing with you.” He laughs and takes a step closer towards you.  
“Stay away from me, or I swear-”  
“What?” Lucifer cuts you off.   
You hesitate, but remember the enchanted knife you keep at your bedside. You make a split-second decision and dive for the weapon, your hand wrapping around the metal handle as you bring it around and brandish it in front of Lucifer.   
He chuckles at your meagre attempt to harm him, but you gather all your strength and plunge the knife into his chest.  
He staggers back, and you feel a hold loosen on your soul.   
You suck in a breath and feel the ability to vanish again. You watch Lucifer as he sends you a nasty look and disappear before he can cause any more harm.


	7. Blood

"Dean. I got out!" Your voice on the phone was breathy as you began running to the nearest street.   
"Where are you?" Dean asks, he sounded anxious.   
"Outside by that field where we met before." You stopped, checking your surroundings before continuing.   
"Stay there I'll be there soon." The line clicked and your heart began racing. That dream had definitely shaken you, but you knew this was real. Everything was going to be okay. What you were about to do was very dangerous and Dean wasn't even sure it would definitely work, but becoming human was the best choice if it meant being with Dean.

Dean picked you up within 15 minutes and you basically ran to him and jumped into his arms.   
He wrapped his arms around you as you buried your face in his chest. After holding you for a moment, he released you from his arms and pressed a small kiss to your forehead.   
“You okay?” He asked. He must have been able to tell that you were unusually anxious.   
“Yeah.. Just .. Lucifer..” You trailed off, unable to finish.   
Dean pulled you closer and whispered, “Shhh.. I’m here.”   
Your breathing slowed and your anxiety calmed in his embrace.  
“Come on. Let’s go.” He smiled as you pulled away slid into the passenger seat of the Impala and he took his place behind the wheel, but you could tell he was tense. Your plan wasn’t foolproof and it had probably been tearing at him for days.   
Arriving back at the bunker, Dean remained silent as you settled into your room and then came back to join him in the kitchen.   
He was leaning on the counter, staring off into space with a pensive look written across his features.  
“Dean?” He doesn’t react to the sound of your voice.   
“Dean I know you don’t like this. But it’s our only chance.” Your voice was stern now as you walked around the counter to face him.   
His gaze shifted to you but his mouth was set in a thin line.   
“I don’t want to risk your life this way.” His voice was tense, but quiet.   
“My life isn’t yours to risk. This is my choice!” You were yelling now and decided to leave the room before things got ugly.   
You turned to leave, but a firm hand gripped your arm, stopping you and you turned to meet Dean’s sympathetic green eyes.   
“I love you. And I’m scared to lose you.”   
The words struck you as Dean looked down at you.   
“I love you too. I do, Dean. That’s why I want to do this. You won’t lose me. I’m going to be okay.”   
You tipped your head back to kiss him, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him close.   
When you pulled away, that familiar smirk of his returned, making you smile.   
“Okay. But promise me if things start to go bad, you’ll stop.”  
“I promise.”  
A grin pulled at Dean’s lips as he looked down at you. “Alright then, follow me to my dungeon.”

A single chair was placed in the middle of the devil’s trap that decorated the floor of the dungeon.   
You took your seat in the chair willingly, and Dean had some rope in hand to tie you down.   
“You know, getting tied up by you was a lot more fun in my fantasies.” You joke, trying to lighten the mood.   
Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he tied your right hand to the arm of the chair first.   
“You have fantasies?” He retorts.   
“Duh.”  
Dean continues tying your hands and ankles to the chair and finishes with one around your chest.   
“Okay. First dose. Remember that I love you.” He takes a large needle and brushes your hair from your neck.   
“I love you too.”   
The needle stung at first, but the feeling of the blood rushing through your veins made it feel like you were being lit on fire from the inside. You cried out in pain as your eyes flickered black and you tried everything to get free, but the ropes were too tight.   
After a few minutes, the pain subsided, but your eyes remained black and the demonic nature that flowed in your blood only began to feel stronger. 

Dean’s POV  
Watching her struggle against the transformation hurt me more than I thought it would. I hated seeing her in pain and it took everything I had to continue over the next few hours. At the sixth dose, I could see she was hurting. Her eyes were black, but the fear within them was obvious. I inserted the needle into her skin again and she growled in anger and pain as I backed away. She was straining against the ropes that bound her, her eyes following me as I left the room again. 

Your POV  
Dean inserted the needle into your skin again, the effects burning you from the inside out. It hurt like Hell, but you had to keep reminding yourself that after this was over everything would be okay. You breathed deeply, but it felt like your lungs were on fire and you cried out in pain, pulling against the ropes that bound you. 

Dean’s POV  
I came back for the last dose, my heart thudding with anxiety and worry that maybe this wouldn’t really work. I took the needle and drew my own blood for the last time. I walked towards her, watching her expression as she snarled at me in anger. I knew she was hurting and this wasn’t really her, but it still hurt to think I was the reason she was in pain.   
“Last one, sweetie.”   
I brushed her hair aside as she bent her head and closed her eyes to brace herself for the pain. I inserted the needle into her skin and then removed the needle as she cringed under my touch. Stepping back, I watched her, waiting, hoping this would work. She lifted her head to look at me, and the realization of all my worries sank in.  
Her eyes were still black.


	8. Effects

Dean’s POV  
I waited a moment, watching her as she sat motionless in the chair. She breathed deeply and blinked a few times out of confusion as her black eyes slipped away and her Y/E/C ones materialized.   
“Y/N” I breathed, walking towards her.   
“Dean.”

Your POV  
You open your eyes, blinking a few times, your gaze falling on Dean.   
He calls your name and you almost break down in tears.   
“Dean.”   
He takes a few steps towards you and bends down, kissing you so gently, warming you from the inside out.   
“I love you.” You mumble against his mouth. “I love you.” You repeat, your lips moving against his.   
He pulls away and brushes your hair from your eyes.   
“You’re okay?”   
“I’m okay.”   
Dean smiles and unties you from the chair, helping you up and bringing you into his arms.   
“I love you.” He whispers into your hair.   
You breathe softly against him as he holds you in his arms.   
You felt clean and new and happy for the first time and everything felt so clear.   
You suddenly slumped in Dean’s arms, feeling the tiring effects of the transformation take over you and he easily slipped one arm under your legs and one around your shoulders and picked you up, carrying you to your room.   
“Come on. You need some sleep.” Dean’s soft voice calmed your nerves as he padded softly down the hallways with you in his arms.   
He placed you down gently on your soft bed and laid down next to you, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you close into the curve of his body.   
You turned to face him, closing the space between you as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.   
Your soft breaths were warm on Dean’s neck and he rested his head above yours, keeping his arms around you as you fell asleep in his embrace.


	9. Dreams

The rays of morning sunshine woke you as they peeked through the blinds of your room. Your head was resting on Dean’s chest and you sat up quietly, watching him as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of sleep.   
After everything you had been through, just being here with Dean in the quietness of the morning was the most you could hope for.   
You remembered the way Dean liked being woken up, with a soft kiss, and leaned down, your breath soft against him as you pressed your lips lightly against his. He stirred beneath you and smiled against your lips as he opened his eyes and kissed you back.   
“Morning sweetie.” He mumbled as you pulled away. “Feel better?”   
“Much.” You kiss him again, straddling his hips as he sits up and brings you close to sit on his lap.  
“It feels so good to get away from everything. I feel so free here.” You say.   
Dean smiles, “At least we have all the time in the world now.”   
You laugh and soften your gaze, looking up at Dean through your lashes.   
“I am sorry you were in so much pain.” Dean’s voice was low and soft as he looked at you.   
“It was worth it.” You lean forward, hovering your lips over dean's before kissing him again.   
You pull away after a short moment, moving your hands to Dean’s shoulders to steady yourself on his lap.   
“So what should we do today?” You ask.   
“Hmmmm….” Dean’s smirk returns and his gaze travels up and down your body.   
“Whatever you want.”   
A devilish grin spreads across your features and you pull Dean down on top of you, laughing with him as he regains his balance and flattens his palms on the mattress on either side of your head.   
You looked up to him, but fear stopped you in your movements.   
He grinned at you with an animalistic hunger, but that wasn’t what shook you to your core.   
He wasn’t Dean anymore. It was Lucifer.


	10. Darkness

You shot up, gasping in a cold sweat, blinking rapidly in the darkness.  
“Hey. Calm down.” Dean’s deep voice sliced through your fear and you spun around to face him, raising your arms in defense.  
“NO. STOP. IT’S NOT REAL.” Your voice startled Dean and he gently moved your arms down to look at you.  
“Dean.. I…” You moved to brush your fingers along the contours of his face.  
Satisfied that he was indeed real, you practically fell into his outstretched arms as he pulled you into his chest.  
Your breathing was heavy, but you relaxed against the rhythm of Dean’s heartbeat in your ear as he held you.  
“It was him. I thought he was you. I…” You trailed off, not able to finish your sentences, trying not to break down in Dean’s embrace.  
“It’s okay. I’m here. You got out. You’re okay.” Dean’s voice soothed you and soon your breathing and racing heartbeat calmed and you pulled away to look him in the eyes.  
They were so beautiful, those big, green eyes.  
You calmed down, letting Dean’s arms surround you in warmth and his breath on your neck soothe you. You focused on the pattern of his breathing. In. out. In. out.  
You pulled back after several minutes, trying to determine the reality of everything around you.  
Dean looked down at you and placed a hand on your cheek.  
“Don’t worry. It’s me. I’ve got you.”  
You blinked twice before Dean placed a reassuring hand on your arm and led you from the bed.  
“Come on. I want to show you something.”  
You followed him out to the garage and up the temporary ladder to the bunker’s roof.  
You sat next to Dean and curled into his body as you both stretched out upon the roof and the stars above you twinkled, reminding you of the realness of everything around you.  
For once everything seemed okay. You rolled over to lay on Dean, but he was gone.  
“Dean?!”  
You shot up, kneeling to look around you before you glanced over a figure a few feet away.  
“Dean?” You touched the figure on the shoulder, but he turned around and fear lodged itself in your throat.  
“Hey baby. You thought I was gone, didn’t you?”  
Lucifer’s eyes stared right back at yours and he moved his hand faster than you could react and held you in a chokehold.  
“Let me go.” You sputtered, but his grip was too strong and he dragged you to the edge of the roof.  
Your heart beat ever faster and you were defenseless, no one to hear you.  
“Say goodbye.” His smile was malicious as he threw you over the edge into the dark of the night.


	11. Delusions

Dean’s POV  
She was tossing and turning in her sleep, and continued to mutter nonsense as she rolled on each side. I couldn’t take it anymore, I couldn’t watch her struggle. This had to end. Now.   
You grabbed her, wrapping her in my arms, trying to make her calm down as she slowly stopped struggling against me and relaxed in my arms.   
Just as she relaxed, she broke free of my arms and almost fell off the bed. 

Your POV  
Your eyes shot open and you realized someone was holding you. Panic struck you and you broke free of the person’s hold and you practically fell off the bed, though twisting your ankle in the process. The person stepped from the bed and approached you and you raised your arms in defense, “ENOUGH. STOP. DON’T HURT ME.”  
You screamed, but the person continued to approach you and the appearance of bright green eyes told you it was Dean.   
“Oh God, please tell me you’re real.”  
You reached up and Dean sat down on the floor with you, wrapping his arms around you in comfort.   
You snuggled into his embrace, trying to hold onto the last bits of reality that you could pick from the confusion that tore your brain apart.   
Lucifer was destroying you. And you weren’t sure how much more you could take.


	12. The Present

Dean’s POV  
I wish I could say she got better. I wish with all my being I could say that she was able to determine reality from the delusions that Lucifer had given her. But that just wasn’t the truth.   
Everyday was a struggle and everyday we were torn farther apart. Somedays she could figure out if I was real.   
Others she could barely remember some memories we had together.   
It was like Lucifer had taken over her and there was nothing we could do.   
She was spiraling into the abyss and it was a slow chokehold of delusions and false memories that pulled her from me with each passing moment. And I hated it.   
For now, I held her in my arms, trying to help her remember the times we had together and the fun we had sneaking around to hide our relationship from Crowley.   
Sometimes she would remember, and sometimes she wouldn’t.   
But I would take what I could get.  
Every precious moment I had with her could have turned into my last. And I wasn’t about to waste them on fears of the future.   
The present is what mattered now.


End file.
